finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Seymour Guado
|engva = |age = 28 |height = 1.87 m (6.1) |eye = Xám |hair = Xanh dương |laterality = Tay phải |home = Guadosalam |race = Nửa Người nửa Guado |weapon = Gậy phép |overdrive = Requiem |}} Seymour Guado là một nhân vật trong Final Fantasy X. Người chơi có thể tạm thời điều khiển anh ta trong một trận đánh và sau đó anh ta đóng vai trò một trong những nhân vật phản diện chính trong game. Là một Maester của tòa thánh Yevon, Seymour có ảnh hưởng lớn ở Spira và là một phù thủy cùng Summoner tài năng. Dù vậy, Seymour lại dùng quyền năng của mình để mang đến một kết cục độc ác: mục tiêu cuối cùng của anh ta là hủy diệt Spira, tin rằng điều đó sẽ "giải phóng" người dân Spira khỏi vòng xoay đau khổ và tuyệt vọng mà Sin đã trói buộc. Ngoại hình và tính cách left|150px Seymour là một người lai Guado cao lớn. Anh có mắt xanh, tóc màu lam nhạt với 2 lọn tóc dài trông như cặp sừng đổ xuống 2 bên vai, một lọn tóc lớn khác rủ trước mặt. Anh mặc một bộ áo choàng trang trí công phu của những người theo đạo Yevon, chủ yếu là màu xanh đậm với những sọc đỏ và thắt lưng xanh lá cây. Phần ngực áo Seymour để hở, cho thấy phần ngực anh ta, tay áo dài che phủ cánh tay. Vì anh ta có một phần Guado, ngón tay của Seymour nhọn hơn người thường, nhưng không dài như ngón tay Guado. It is not shown if his ears are pointed like a Guado's as well. Seymour wields a staff in battle, though he is more proficient with magic. Though the reason is unknown, the veins on Seymour's face are highly pronounced. Due to his cruel and lonely upbringing, Seymour has very twisted views on life and death. Due to Sin's continuous, seemingly endless rebirth, Seymour believes as many do that Sin cannot be truly destroyed and will always exist. Because of this, Seymour believes that Spira is a land of death trapped in an endless cycle as Sin dies and is reborn to plague the people anew. He sees death as a release from the sorrow and pain of life, which is why he wishes to destroy Spira, "saving" its people from the cycle of death and granting them release. Seymour's views are only strengthened when he becomes an Unsent, his power increasing dramatically from his mortal life. Though Seymour appears courteous and affable on the outside, this is merely a front to hide his sinister motives, and when called upon he drops the pretenses and reveals his true nature as an arrogant and cruel man. Seymour has absolutely no qualms with killing anyone who stands in the way of his objectives, rationalizing that by murdering them, he has saved them from the pain of life. Story Seymour was born from the leader of the Guado, Jyscal Guado, and a human woman in an attempt to foster friendship between the Guado and human races. However, Seymour was viewed as an abomination by the humans, and Jyscal's decision to wed a human led to disunity in the Guado tribe. In order to avoid further strife amongst the Guado nation, Jyscal had his wife and son exiled to the island of Baaj. Seymour's mother, suffering from a terminal illness, eventually gave her life to Yunalesca to become the fayth of the aeon Anima, believing that the only way she and Seymour would be accepted by Spira is if Seymour used her as the Final Aeon to destroy Sin and bring the Calm to the world. However, Seymour deeply mourned the loss of his mother and did not care for acceptance if it meant losing her. Seymour returned to Baaj Temple and would live alone there for years, his lonely and isolated lifestyle giving birth to his twisted views on life and death. The player is able to learn these details of Seymour's life through subquests, including acquiring Anima for themselves at Baaj Temple. At eighteen years of age, during High Summoner Braska's Calm, Seymour's exile was revoked and he was summoned back to Guadosalam, the capital of the Guado nation, where he was then ordained as a priest of Macalania Temple. Seven years later, he returned to Zanarkand to have Anima's fayth statue transported to Baaj Temple, which he revisited several times. Seymour developed a plan to put all he believed into practice - he would become Sin itself, and with Sin's power destroy Spira, killing all its inhabitants and "releasing" them from the suffering of existence. Seymour made his first move in his plan only a few days prior to Tidus' arrival in Spira - Seymour murdered his father Jyscal and took his place as leader of the Guado and a Maester of Yevon. ''Final Fantasy X Seymour first appears to the party in Luca, when Grand Maester Yo Mika arrives to announce Seymour's new position as a Maester. During the blitzball game, fiends invade the stadium and attack the people. This was deliberately set up by Seymour, who summoned Anima and easily dispatched the fiends, saving the spectators, earning their trust and awing them with his power. Not long after the blitzball tournament concluded, Tidus, Yuna and their companions continued on their pilgrimage and passed by Mushroom Rock which was blocked off due to Operation Mi'ihen, a combined effort of the Crusaders and Al Bhed to battle Sin using machina. Though their usage of machina went against Yevon's teachings, Seymour was present here with another Maester, Wen Kinoc, wishing the Crusaders and Al Bhed succeeded in their efforts regardless of their sacrilege. Operation Mi'ihen was a disaster - the Crusaders and Al Bhed were decimated, the Sinspawn gathered to lure Sin broke lose, and Seymour himself had to intervene to assist Auron in protecting Yuna from Sinspawn Gui. In the aftermath, Seymour spoke at length with Yuna about the duties of a summoner, who bring hope to Spira and must be beacons of strength to the people. .]] When Yuna, Tidus and Yuna's guardians arrive in Guadosalam, they are summoned to Seymour's home. There, Seymour shows them a sphere depicting the ancient city Zanarkand. Seymour told Yuna that Yunalesca was the first summoner to defeat Sin, and did so with the assistance of her husband, Lord Zaon, due to the bond of love they shared. At this time, Seymour asked Yuna to marry him, if not for love then to give the people of Spira reason to celebrate and be cheerful. Yuna does not answer, and Seymour gives her leave to think his offer over. He then continues on to Macalania Temple further down the road of the pilgrimage. However, when the party visits the Farplane, the spirit of Jyscal follows them out of the Farplane's entrance, his ties to the world of the living allowing him to remain as an Unsent. Yuna Sends him, and he drops a sphere which Yuna picks up. The group continues to Macalania's frozen lake, where Seymour's servant Tromell takes Yuna ahead to meet with Seymour at the temple. When the rest of the group arrives, Seymour and Yuna are already in the Cloister of Trials, and they wait for the two to return. At this time, the group finds the sphere left by Jyscal in Yuna's belongings. The sphere tells them that Jyscal was killed by Seymour, and he fears for Spira if Seymour's ambitions are realized. Now fearing for Yuna, the group rushes into the cloister of trials and confront Seymour as Yuna prays to the fayth of the temple. Seymour confesses to killing Jyscal and engages the party. After a battle with Seymour, his guardians and the aeon Anima, Seymour is killed and collapses. However, Tromell and the Guado carry away his body and refuse to let Yuna give Seymour a Sending. Due to the death of Seymour, Yuna and her allies are branded traitors to Yevon and must flee the temple. và Seymour kết hôn ở Bevelle.]] Due to his strong emotional ties to the world, and because Yuna never performed a Sending for him, Seymour remains as an Unsent and re-manifests in human form shortly after his supposed death. When Yuna is taken by the Al Bhed to their Home on Bikanel island, the Guado invade and kidnap her, and the Al Bhed Home is ultimately destroyed. Yuna is taken to Bevelle to marry Seymour. Using the Airship Fahrenheit commanded by the leader of the Al Bhed, Cid, the guardians attack Bevelle and locate Yuna. However, they are held at gunpoint and forced to watch as Seymour marries and kisses Yuna. Yuna summons Valefor and escapes, and the party reunites with her at Bevelle temple, where they are collectively arrested by Yevon. Yuna is placed on trial for treason, and tells the Maesters that Seymour murdered Jyscal and is himself also dead. Though Maester Kelk Ronso is deeply disturbed by the news, Mika and Kinoc are not, and Mika reveals that he is also an Unsent and knows of Seymour's crimes. Yuna and her guardians are thrown into the Via Purifico. Mika is doubtful of whether they will perish, and Seymour volunteers to guard the exit. Measter Kinoc, not trusting Seymour, accompanies him. The group reunites and escapes the dungeon, finding Seymour at the exit. Seymour shows that he has killed Kinoc as well. It is at this time Seymour explains his views on life and death to the party, and tells Yuna that he wishes to draw on her strength at Zanarkand to become the Final Aeon and ultimately become Sin so he may destroy Spira. Seymour absorbs the pyreflies of Kinoc and his guards and becomes Seymour Natus in an attempt to kill the party. However he is defeated, and the group escapes Bevelle. The group continues their pilgrimage across Mt. Gagazet, where the Ronso live. Kelk Ronso, having abandoned Yevon but believing in Yuna, allows her to pass and vows that the Ronso will block any pursuers. Seymour arrives following them, and kills the Ronso when they attempt to bar his path. At the mountain's summit, Seymour overhears Tidus speaking about his father Jecht, who is the current incarnation of Sin. This confirms that Seymour's plan to become Sin through the Final Aeon will be a success if he can achieve it, and he offers Tidus Jecht's freedom when he becomes Sin in his place. Seymour transforms into Seymour Flux for a third battle, but is again defeated and vanishes. Some time later, the party attacks Sin directly and invades it with the airship. Seymour appears inside the entrance to Sin's innards, now claiming he will learn to control Sin from the inside, and without Yunalesca to bestow the Final Aeon, Sin cannot be stopped now. Seymour becomes Seymour Omnis and engages the party in a final battle. Defeated, Yuna performs the Sending for Seymour at last, his final words that Spira's sorrow would prevail even after he is gone. Final Fantasy X-2 Seymour makes a cameo appearance in a flashback when the player obtains the Key Item Baralai's Sphere. The scene shows Baralai asking Seymour for protection from Bevelle shortly after the final mission of the Crimson Squad in the Den of Woe. This meeting occurs right before Yuna and her guardians arrive in Guadosalam to meet with Seymour in ''Final Fantasy X. Abilities Seymour is a highly proficient Summoner, able to cast a wide variety of magic, both healing and offensive. His Aeon Anima is among the most powerful Aeons in the game when commanded by the player, but it is not shown if Seymour is able to summon any other Aeons besides Anima. His Overdrive is called Requiem, and deals non-elemental damage to all enemies. After dying and becoming an Unsent, Seymour is able to absorb pyreflies from the dead to enhance his strength and transform into stronger forms, his strength increasing every time he is fought. As a Guado Seymour is keen to the scent of the Farplane and can detect other Unsent by smell, as he did with Auron in Guadosalam. Battle Requiem 320px During the second battle with Sinspawn Gui, Seymour is available as a playable character. He is skilled in both White and Black Magic with access to Level two Black Magic spells and the Cura spell. Though he is established to be able to summon, he does not have that ability during the battle. Seymour is only usable by the player during this single battle, but will earn AP and Sphere Lvls like normal party members. However, since he never appears on the Sphere Grid, the player never gets a chance to use them. Seymour is faced as a boss in Macalania, accompanied by two Guado Guardians. He summons Anima during the battle. Later in the game, Seymour is faced in different forms as Seymour Natus, Seymour Flux, and Seymour Omnis. During these three battles Seymour is accompanied by the Mortibody, the Mortiorchis and the Mortiphasms. In all his boss battles Seymour relies on casting elemental magic on the player and using combo attacks with whichever form of the Mortibody he has with him. Seymour appears in Final Fantasy X-2: International + Last Mission as a boss battle and a character obtainable through the Creature Capture system. He will join the player party if the Farplane Cup is completed in the arena. Scan "Một Maester Yevon và là lãnh đạo của người Guado. He seems disinclined to summon aeons, but his powers are great. He can draw upon magic of all four elements as well as upon healing spells. His Overdrive Requiem deals a devastating blow to all enemies." Sphere Break Musical Themes "Seymour's Theme" (シーモアのテーマ Shīmoa no Tēma) is a haunting piece with a slow tempo played with many different instruments, with string instruments playing the main melody for most of the piece. "Seymour's Ambition", a variant of "Seymour's Theme", plays during the first fight against him in Macalania and when he reveals how he will execute his ultimate goal of destroying Spira at Mt. Gagazet. "Patricide" plays when he reveals his plans to Yo Mika. His final character theme, "The Unsent Laugh" plays when the party confronts Seymour one last time inside Sin in the Garden of Pain. During the battle with Seymour Omnis, "Fight with Seymour" (シーモアバトル Shīmoa Batoru) plays. Bên lề *Seymour Guado từng được xem xét trở thành nhân vật phản diện đại diện cho Final Fantasy X trong Dissidia Final Fantasy. Tuy nhiên, do vai trò của anh ta trong Final Fantasy X, sẽ hợp lí hơn nếu để Yuna đối đầu với anh ta (nếu anh ta đóng vai phản diện), vì mối liên hệ của họ sâu hơn của Seymour và Tidus. Vì lí do này Seymour bị thay bằng Jecht. *Nếu nhìn gần, người chơi có thể thấy chân dung Seymour lúc nhỏ, Jyscal và 2 người Guado nữa ở Guado Mansion. Hai người đó nhiều khả năng là cha và ông nội Jyscal. Thư viện ảnh File:Seymour.jpg|Seymour trong game. File:Seymour2.jpg|Seymour trong game. File:Amano-SeymourYuna.jpg|Seymour và Yuna, tác phẩm của Yoshitaka Amano. File:Seymour Natus FFX.jpg|Seymour Natus. Seymour Ethere.jpg|Nguyên họa Seymour Omnis Seymour Anima.jpg|Nguyên họa Seymour lúc nhỏ triệu hồi Anima. Thể_loại:Nhân vật điều khiển được trong Final Fantasy X Thể_loại:Phản diện Thể_loại:Guado Thể_loại:Summoner Thể_loại:Black Mage Thể_loại:Nhân vật điều khiển tạm thời Thể_loại:Final Fantasy X